


Mouthing (Along)

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Whump Day: Survivors' Edition [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alliances, Chronic Pain, F/F, F/M, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stoick the Vast Lives, Support Groups, Viggo Grimborn Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: After Grimmel fucks him over, the riders and co meet a new ally, a mysterious African chieftain/ess who has also survived torture without saying a word. Big groups and special dragons are the key to making it out the next war, in as much of a one/full piece of self as possible.
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut, Atali/Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Atali/Minden (How to Train Your Dragon), Dagur the Deranged/Eret/Mala, Dagur the Deranged/Mala, Dagur the Deranged/Original Character(s), Eret (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Character(s), Eret/Gobber the Belch/Valka, Gobber the Belch/Stoick the Vast/Valka, Heather/Astrid, Heather/Original Character(s), Mala/Original Character(s), Mala/Throk (How to Train Your Dragon), Minden/Eret, Minden/Original Character(s)
Series: Whump Day: Survivors' Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937161
Kudos: 1





	1. To Breathe In is To Show Out (& Off)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Humming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552932) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> The people of color besides Johann, Krogan, and other assorted bad guys are good guys. And the African country here is not real but inspired by Wakanda and by Senegal. The country (Borini Suvia) is known for veganism and body mods, among other things.

The sun is high in the sky and it is a clear, cloudless morning. The wind is cold and crisp, the snow yet to come.

* * *

Hiccup is humming as he works in the forge and a new dragon- five newcomers- make(s) themselves visible. His mother was singing to Augustus, the Bewilderbeast Drago had tossed aside after his brutal defeat. Augustus is also known as Augusta, nobody knows for sure.

The newcomer had sent letters. Five titan wing dragon blink at Hiccup. A Death Song, A Dramillion, and a Luminous Krayfin appear first. Fishlegs nearly faints. This was expected as well. "Hello, there Chief." A Screaming Death and a Whispering one are right behind Jobi We Zarina Goza the second. 

"Oh, uh, hi!" Hiccup blushes, the Eydalon leader is tall, dark, and very handsome. They two've only met once and that was before they knew of Grimmel at all. They smirk, their large dragons are either in the air or the sea. "Have you given my offers any more thought, Haddock?"

Hiccup gulps, Jobi We has offered him a good many things. As he mulls it over, the chief of Borini Suvia is suddenly swooped up by Eret. This is mostly due to the fact that he knows how best to comfort them when the pain is too much.

"Starry Eyed!" Eret checks them over and notices a new tattoo or three, maybe a new set of scars & a couple of freshly done piercings as well. He grins, toothy and bright. "Did you get all trussed up for little ole me?"

Nodding and giggling, they touch foreheads with Eret, & then turn back to Hiccup, leaning against the taller of the two young men. "I just want to make things better for us all, as far apart as we have always been."

Hiccup nods, he belatedly realizes that he owes Tuffnut and Fishlegs some gold, they bet on Eret being part of Chieftain/ess J's web of partners. Eret knows this, he teases Chief Haddock and J just mulls it all over.

The three of them make their way to a meeting hall that is occasionally dragon friendly; it's time to solidify one of Borini Suvia's many new offers. The dragons follow- all five titan wings- and Hiccup is beyond intrigued & impressed.

* * *

Hiccup hums, Jobi sings something in harmony, and Eret nods along, simply enjoying the bright sky. The air is cold, crisp and there's a few clouds staggering their way across the big blue.


	2. To Go Together is To Grow As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting is long and tedious and full of flirtation, while Stoick and Valka and most of the other adults are enamored with the chieftain/ess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jobi We Zarina Goza has scars, piercings, tattoos, and colored hair. They've been with Eret, Minden, Mala, Dagur, and Heather for roughly two years now. They are a year younger than Minden.

The point of this great hall with nay a wall is to plan. There are supposed to be ways to defeat Grimmel and save the imprisoned dragons- and perhaps also the people -without relying on any aid at all from the disgraced Grimborns. Borini Suvia has been working on ideas for years, and now with all the outside ~~pale people~~ allies they may able to muster up, it is go time. Or at least time to prep for go time.

* * *

"Maybe you should not bring your titan wings to this meeting uh, Goza?" Hiccup looks a bit nervous, the dragons have been dutifully following along as their person traipses around New Berk. The Goza in question is teasing Tuffnut with Eret. They talk of dates and dances and fun times as they waggle their eyebrows and brush their fingers along his arms. "Well, you see, they simply cannot my dear Chief Haddock.", Tuff winks at Hiccup, who blushes and nods serenely.

Tuffnut had just been flushing red and nodding appreciatively, he fist bumps Hiccup as soon as the two of them make notice of this. "The dragons have been affected by this so much worse than the people, Grimmel forces their friends and family and even their allies to work against them." Eret nods as what he and Tuffnut have said sinks in.

The meeting in question is outside, and as Jobi starts to explain that they have an animal friendly growers' field off the side of their base island, Valka interrupts: "How did you ever successfully arrange that?" Borini Suvia is one of the largest disconnected landmasses of the wayside Sunstone-Sandstone continent, the dragon diversity of the mainland bleeds over into it more so every few years. It is rumored that their ancestors of yore were in league with Oswald of the Berserkers. 

"My homeland is made up of two separate islands. We offer sanctuary to all beings, including plants and insects. Our philosophy of vetting all who visit keeps us on our toes, it also allowed us to impress the Berserkers, the Wingmaidens, and the Guardians under Mala." Gobber is excited, but his husband is asleep. He has questions for the both of them.

"Um, Jobi We Zarina Goza? Could we say hello to your dragons?" Fishlegs voices what most everyone else was too distracted to. Eret has been charming Ruffnut, among others. The way he flirts now is very similar to how the Eydalon leader does it, built up of big gestures and vaguely polite innuendo.

"A portion of the many dragons my home hosts include Prickleboggles, Tide Gliders, Flightmares, Whispering Deaths, and Screaming Deaths. My people and I all call them kinder names, we also have dragons that aren't your Strikes or Mysteries. The Three Tailers are some of our most abundant dragons, we have weather perfect for them. This is all to say, all of our dragons are fans of people; we never fought them because as my books and scrolls say, we saved each other. Multiple times."

They beckon all five titan wings over: Elodia Rayne (Death Song), Xelawn Myrrha (Dramillion), Hulu-Wandre (Luminous Krayfin), Corolla (Screaming Death), and Skyrise (Whispering Death) come up to Jobi and immediately lavish the chief with love. "So, uh, big guy? Fishlegs? You can pet all of them. They'll likely take a shining to you."

Fishlegs giggles and Jobi does as well. They wink at him as he makes to move closer to the new coming dragons. Snotlout and Valka are close behind. When she and Legs joyfully exclaim something about how sweet these big ole lugs are, Gobber nudges a string Stoick fully awake. The former makes good friends with the Dramillion, while Elodia decides Stoick might be one of her favorite Vikings. 

After kissing the dragons somewhere each of them can actually feel it, Jobi gestures for them to properly greet their gracious hosts. Hu and Skyrise are the friendliest of this particular bunch. Everyone in attendance gets to say something; even Goza is basking in the lavishing of warmth & affection.

Gobber wants to know what else they have to trade. He heard there's a ship full of amber, stone, metals, wood, and even more just waiting for him to look over. Someone else at the makeshift table wordlessly hands him a crudely translated scroll that lists the inventory. Stoick asks, "Will your dragons be comfortable here? It is quite different from the weather you all are used to." Nodding, J responds, "I have rites and other things that prepare my dragons for visits in many different places."

* * *

"So you're hot and you know voodoo and you're a chieftain/ess, is there anything you don't absolutely slaughter once you put your mind to it?" "Oh, are you saying that you're into me? Hm, Snotlout?" Snot blanches, Goza is serious. "Well, I- uh- you're stunning and smart and sexy and other words like that so..." Grinning wide, they lean in, "Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Maybe we could have some fun after we start saving the day? What do you say, Lout?"

He nods, a lot; Jobi laughs, a pleasing sound. As they turn to show the room some more maps and lists of battle necessities, they wince. Everyone looks at the Eydaloni, momentarily shocked. Astrid takes this pause to fix her steely gaze on Jobi We. "Why do you need us, I understand why you guys have allied with everyone else, but what can we offer you?" Singing softly as Elodia Rayne moves in to harmonize too, they lock eyes with Astrid, unshed tears bursting the moment apart.

"Sorry, my pain is flaring up, again. But, I, uh- have seen that you changed Viking history by saving all from the Red Death, from Drago, from Viggo, from each other's muddled minds. That is why my people and I wanted to work with you. The world needs us, dragons and non dragons, alike." Astrid smiles, she was just testing them. While Zarina goes back to singing, they lean on their Death Song and realize that they have passed a part of the vetting.

Ruffnut gives Jobi a plant to chew, their singing slowly ceases. The two of them exchange soft expressions of something like solidarity. Hiccup takes some of the plant to ease his aches too. "So, who wants to celebrate a job well done! We can trade and iron out more of the important details later, but now we should be merry!" Stoick rises to his feet, as quickly as a man half his age, the dragons, both Berkian and foreign, roar in happy surprise.


End file.
